The Change in the Game
by twilightlover180
Summary: She reappears every nineteen years, and somehow they always meet. It's not something that can be stopped, no matter how hard Edward tries to stop it. He always meets Bella, and she always dies. This time, everything is different. (Rated M for later chapters.)
1. Prolouge: 1918, New York City

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Myers**_

She met my eyes from across the room, and just like that it was all over. The moment my green eyes met those warm chocolate brown eyes, everything I'd worked for, everything I'd done, was just gone. The monster was back not only that, there was something else, something I thought had disappeared when my humanity went, something I had no clue how to control. She was dressed in a white ball gown, and looked devastatingly beautiful. She was easily the prettiest girl in the room. It usually wasn't something I noticed anymore. Girls had no longer been beautiful for me, for a long time, they'd been the easier prey.

"Your father is Carlisle, right?" She questioned. She was finally standing in front of me and her sent was intoxicating. Even with all the other humans in the room, not one matched up to her. She was divine, in every sense of the word. Her hair fell into wild curls down to her shoulders, her skin was the perfect complexion - olive toned, her lips were plump and made you want to kiss them, even if it was only once, and her body, God her body was beyond perfection.

"Yes ma'am," I said. I was forcing myself to breath through my mouth. I knew I couldn't stay in here, not with her and all these other people. I noticed Carlisle, in the distance glancing over at me. My father, for all intensive purposes was almost as good as me when it came to reading people, but he couldn't read minds. Reading minds...  
Why can't I read hers? I turned my focus to the girl in front of me and got absolutely nothing.

"Oh please, it's Isabella. Ma'am makes me seem entirely too old." She gave a short giggle before looking back at the wondering eyes. Everyone was wondering what a girl like her was doing talking to a commoner like me. "My mother's probably having a fit because I'm not being showed off," she said rolling her eyes in annoyance. I had no clue why she was still standing here conversing with me. I didn't want her to stop, the sound of her voice was breathtaking, just like her.

"Bella, darling," I'm assuming her mother said placing a hand on the small of her back. "This is Carlisle's boy, Edward," she said with a smile. It was clear to see where Isabella got her looks from.

"I know," she said with a smile. "We were actually wondering if we could have permission to take a walk. It's such a pretty night, and I'd be accompanied by a perfect gentleman," she said, practically begging her mother. "Please Mom," she begged. She was giving her puppy dog eyes I didn't see how anybody could tell her no. Especially when she pulled that kind of crap.

"Don't let your father see you sneaking off with a boy," she warned, giving her a slight kiss on the cheek. "Be back in ten minutes," she called over her shoulder while Isabella started walking away slowly. The human pace was entirely too slow, and a little aggravating when you needed to keep up with them. Speed was something that came easily to my kind of people, although there weren't many of us left. "Beautiful isn't it?" She questioned, turning around in the low lit pathway. This was somewhere men would take there wives, not where mere teenagers would be walking.

"I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders. In all honesty, to me it all seemed a bit overdone. The candle lit path way, roses all the way up to the benches, with an orchestra. Rich people always had too much money to blow through. It's not like I could really complain about that, after all, only rich people get into these events.

"I know what you are," she said, suddenly making me freeze in my tracks. Did she take me out here to kill me? No wonder why her parents just let her come. "You're pale, cold skinned, and your eyes are black. You haven't fed in a while. You really shouldn't come to an event looking like you do, especially one like this," she said raising her eyebrows. "Do you have any idea how many hunters are in there?" She questioned. She didn't sound scared, or even frightened in the least, like most girls that play bait do. "My father is one of the greats," she warned shrugging her shoulders.

"Go ahead kill me. Take your best shot, baby," I hissed, through clenched teeth making my voice sound lethal. Still she didn't flinch.

"Oh Edward you have me confused with my father," she said linking her arm through mine. "You're a harmless little thing to a girl like me," she gave a giggle licking her lips. There was no way my self-control was going to last much longer, but I needed to know what she meant.

"A girl like you?" I questioned looking down at her. She was strange, the strangest girl I'd met in all my years.

"I welcome death, like an old friend," she said turning to face me. "I accept the fact that one day I'll die. You see, girls like me are the real dangerous ones. Parents think were stupid, and we'll play as bait. Unlike my parents, I don't think all of your kind is terrible. Most are relentless, but not all. Like Carlisle for instance is a doctor, and helps people on a daily basis, and you haven't killed me yet, so that's a good sign." She made absolutely no sense.

"I don't understand what you're saying," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"That's the point silly. You don't understand me, because I don't want you to. The only thing I want you to know is that I fancy you," she said, taking a step closer to me. "I trust you," she said giving a slight smirk, almost like she was challenging me. "Does that scare you?" She took a step closer to me. "Does my proximity scare you?" She questioned, tracing my marble skin. I could hear her heart beating so clearly, it was like I could feel the slight pitter patter against my chest. Her brown eyes seemed to search mine for a split second before she pressed her lips to mine.

In that moment any self-control I had was gone. In a split second I had her pinned against the marble wall, she didn't bother to scream, or even make a sound. Instead she looked at me, and gave a smile before I bit down, draining the life out of her. Her blood sang for me, I would never be able to find anyone else that taste's as divine as she did.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting Him

**_Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Myers_**

_BPOV_

"What do you think?" I questioned Jessica turning in the outfit I had picked out. It was the first day of college, I didn't want to have history repeat itself and end up being the lame freshman, because I looked like something you would scrap off a boat. A few things had changed for me since high school. Ok, more than a few things, a lot of things had changed for me since high school. One of the main changes it that now, I know how to work a flat iron, and a curling iron, I also know what hair product is.

"You look stunning," she said flipping her brown hair behind her shoulders. Jessica was one of my close friends from high school. We decided to take the next big adventure together, we applied at twenty different schools. When we both got accepted into the University of New York City, otherwise known as NYU. "Let's get going, we wouldn't want to be late to English 101," she said rolling her eyes slightly. She thought it was going to be the most boring class we were taking. I loved English class, it was something I could see myself doing for the rest of my life. Teaching kids.

"It'll be fun," I said with the roll of my eyes. She knew how much I loved English, she always thought it was a nerdy subject to fall in love with. Then again, she didn't have much room to talk when she fell in love with Math. Of all the things you could love, she chose the thing that was the hardest to learn. Sometimes Jessica made no sense at all, even to me.

"Do you think Mike will want to go out to dinner tonight?" She questioned pursing her lips. Mike and Jessica have been an item since our junior year in high school. Jessica was smitten with him long before than though. She's been in love with Mike since the moment she laid eyes on him, she always thought he was the best thing ever to walk the earth.

"Doesn't he go along with whatever you say?" I questioned while we made our way through the parking lot. Jessica and I were lucky enough to score the college apartments. Usually seniors only got them, but in rare occasions there are too many freshman and they stick them in the apartments. For once luck was in our favor, something that didn't happen often.

"Well, yea," she said with a giggle getting out her phone. Mike was such a push over. Whatever Jessica wanted, he went along with even if he didn't want to do it. He said it was normally not worth the argument it would bring if he disagreed with her. "Who the hell is that cutie?" Jessica whispered in my ear as soon as we walked through the door. I rolled my eyes thinking she was over exaggerating the way she always did when she saw someone cuter than Mike. "Seriously Bella fucking look up!" She just about hissed hitting me in the back of the head.

"He's probably not even that cute," I groaned glancing up. I saw his familiar emerald eyes from across the room. I know him, who the hell is he? I thought to myself stopping dead in my tracks. I would remember a pair of eyes that green. I should remember a face like that, but I don't. "I take that back," I breathed out glancing away as soon as he looked up. "Are those seriously the only two seats left?" I hissed noticing they were next to him. I'd never been particularly bad at holding a conversation with anyone, but I could tell how a conversation with him would go. asdljkl;

"Embrace it," she said with a snicker. "You're single," she reminded me pushing me into the seat closest to him. His smell was even familiar, although I didn't think it was any certain type of cologne. It just smelled... like a person. I took another glance at him noticing his green eyes focused on me. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Alright newbies," the teacher said entering the class pulling my gaze away from the man sitting next to me. I know I should be paying attention to everything the teacher was saying. I should have been taking notes about what was ahead. I should have been doing something other than racking my brain about where I've seen this man before. But that's what I was doing. I was thinking about every place I've ever visited. I was thinking of Phoenix immediately discarding that idea. He was paler than most kids in Alaska, no way he was from Phoenix. I was thinking of Forks, but if he was from Forks, Jessica would at least remember him. I was thinking of Los Angele's, but I was only there for a few hours. I knew him, I just didn't know where I knew him from.  
"Bella!" Jessica said hitting my arm lightly calling my attention back to reality.

"Tell us your name, where you're from, why you're taking the class, and something you want to learn. Like Mr. Bernard had us do the first day of high school," she said impotently. I earned a few snickers from the rest of the crowed making me lick my lips before clearing my throat.

"My name is Bella. I'm from Forks, Washington, it's a small town and it constantly rains. I'm taking this class because I want to get my English degree, and maybe someday teach. I hope I learn how to properly use a semicolon. I'm nineteen years old and I still don't know what the point of one is," I said watching Jess shake her head, before tossing it to the man next to me. I needed information, even if it happened to be little details.

"Edward Cullen here," he said giving a slightly cocky half grin. "I'm from Seattle, Washington, I'm taking the class because I need it, I hope I learn about English?" He ended the last part as a question making the teacher roll his eyes. "You're also supposed to tell us something you do for fun by the way," he said giving me a slight wink. "I like to do the unexpected," he said tossing the ball back to me.

"I like to figure out mysteries," I said tossing the ball clear across the room. I was going to figure out where I knew him from if it was the last thing I did.

**A/N: What do you think? Will she be able to figure Edward out?**


	3. Chapter Two: Time to Freak the Hell Out

**_Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Myers_**

_EPOV_

"Something's different this time," I announced pacing the halls of the over sized mansion like home. It use to just be me and Carlisle, the first time I met her. He was the only one who at least tried to understand the concept, that something pulled her to me. I was never strong enough to stay away from her. Although, over the years I've gotten stronger at resisting her.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle questioned sitting on the couch with the rest of the family. My family now consisted of Esme, Carlisle's mate. Alice and Jasper, those two came to us. Rosalie and Emmett, who Carlisle ended up creating when they couldn't be saved any other way. Rosalie was the least understanding of the situations.

"For four years it's been every seventeen fucking years. The timeline is fucked up. Something is different," I rambled running my fingers through my hair. "It's been 22 years, not seventeen," I almost shouted watching Esme shake her head. She was the most compassionate out of all of us.

"Why do you think it's any different than the other times?" She questioned trying to get me to talk out loud. This is something she did every time Isabella came into the picture. She tried to get me to talk about it. She wanted to understand, but I wouldn't let Bella near any of my family willingly. I didn't want them to understand my weakness.

"Edward, what's different about her. The only thing I noticed was her hair," Alice spoke up tilting her head to the side. "Instead of her usual short brown hair it's long," she explained what she saw to the rest of the family. Alice and I are... gifted. Every vampire is gifted in some way, although it's rare to find someone like Alice and I.

"Everything is different," I said sitting in the chair across from the couch. I was sinking in defeat, letting my heads fall into my hands. "She is different, it's something about her," I said at a loss. I was going to have to explain my weakness to them. There was something in the pit of my stomach that was telling me this time could be different.

"Explain," Esme questioned making me run my fingers through my hair.

"Isabella has always been... well Isabella," I said with a slight smile forming on my lips. "The first time I met her she knew exactly what I was," I said finally ready to share at least one Isabella with my family. This was even news to Alice, and it was hard to surprise someone who can see the future. "The first time she met me in 1918, we were here, in New York City. She took me outside, I thought she was baiting me, the way young girls often did. After all, she was one of the greats daughters. But she was different. She wasn't terrified the way she should have been, in fact, looking back, she was a bit intoxicating. She didn't seem to fear anything or anyone, not even me," I said watching Rosalie give a scoff.

"Smart girl," she interjected making Alice hit her upside the head. She was completely entranced.

"She told me she welcomed death like an old friend before she kissed me. It was like she knew what was going to happen," I said remembering the first night with Isabella flawlessly. "Her father, was a vampire hunter. One of the worlds most famous, and he was on Carlisle and I till the day he died. Came close to catching me more than once," I said knowing I had to explain the rest of the stories.

"The second time I met her in 1935, we travelled to London. We met at a party...

_(Flashback: London 1935)_

_"You know you're supposed to be dancing," she said walking up behind me. I would know that honey suckle voice anywhere. It was her. It couldn't be her, because she was dead. I'd killed her seventeen years ago. Against my better judgement I turned around coming face to face with her. She didn't look exactly the same, but it was her, I knew._

_"Shouldn't you be dancing then?" I questioned giving a slight smirk. Over the years I'd become better at self control, parties like these weren't pure torture anymore. In fact, it was comical to see the way the humans interacted with one another. _

_"Dance with me then," she stated simply. Her smile was even more radiant than the last time I saw her, if that was even possible. "Oh come on, you're not going to leave a lady to dance alone are you?" She questioned grabbing my hand. Unlike most people would she didn't flinch away at the cold touch of my skin. She only looked up at me with the raise of an eyebrow. In 1935, vampire hunting was something well known. Although, it wasn't taught to every person in London. _

_"You like to dance?" I questioned unable to keep myself from wondering everything about her. I couldn't read her mind this time either. _  
_"Oh God no," she said instantly. "You see, I'm going to step on your feet at least a thousand times," she gave a short giggle. "But my father over there, was going to make me dance with that scrawny boy," she said shuddering slightly. "This party is for me," she clarified shrugging her shoulders. In 1935 arranged marriages were also something that was done. _

_"They're trying to find a suitor for you," I said gazing around the party. I was looking from all the men to the room, then back to Isabella, before wrapping my arms around her waist. I expected her to at least question something about me, or accuse me of being a vampire the way she did last time. But still nothing. _

_"Try as they will," she mumbled looking up at me. "Although you, aren't hard on the eyes," she said with a smile. "And I fair dancer. What a shame stuck dancing with the most uncoordinated person alive," she rambled. She'd stepped on my feet at least three times, but it didn't effect me. She was lighter than a feather. _

_"I've seen far worse than you," I said watching as she slightly backed away. "What?" I questioned noticing the music stopping. _

_"Bow," she whispered harshly making me tilt my head. "Curtsy something," she rambled watching the man walk forward. I did as I was told bowing before her. _

_"Isabella," he said looking me up and down. _

_"Hi daddy," she said giving him a hug. "Your interrupting a dance," she said impatiently. _

_"And you're avoiding one. The prince will only wait for so long, before getting impatient," he said not bothering to introduce himself. Why did he look so bloody familiar? _

_"Dad!" She hissed stomping her little feet on the ground making me stiffen. A girl was never supposed to even raise her voice at a man. "I've never even been outside the palace walls and you want me to marry some no good man?" She questioned. I watched her father turn ten different shades of red before he took a step closer to her. _

_"Maybe we should get some air," I said pushing her back so she wasn't as close to her father._

_"I think that's a good idea," a woman said coming up. Unlike Bella I noticed the woman right away. The Queen of England. "Why don't you take my daughter for a walk around the palace, while I talk to my husband," she said giving the man a glare. I'd hate to be him. _

_"So you're the princess?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. _

_"You're cold, and paler than I," she said looking me up and down. "I've heard the stories," she said immediately backing away from me. "Why haven't you made your move yet? Isn't your goal to take out the royals?" She questioned backing even further away. At least this time she had some common sense and not a death wish. _

_"You don't understand," I said looking around for the man that was about to come at me with an axe. _

_"Stay away from me," she said walking backwards one more time before tripping and falling to the ground. One drop of blood was all it took for me to lunge at her. _  
_(Flash Back Over)_

I explained the story to all of them, but that was the only other one I was willing to share. The other Bella stories got more complicated as they went to say in the least.

_**A/N: Let me know your thoughts. Do you think Edward will let history repeat itself or do you think he'll be strong enough to resist Bella?**_


	4. Chapter Three: The History of Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Myers***

_EPOV_

"Are you going to tell me about her?" Alice questioned walking into the English class with me. She persuaded Carlisle into switching her into the class. She claimed it was because she wanted to spend more time with me, but I knew it was to keep a closer eye on me. She didn't want me to slip up the way I've done before.

"No," I said simply taking my seat. "You're going to stay away from her. We're going to stay away from her," I clarified motioning between us. The best thing to do in the situation was to stay away from her, that way nothing happened. Alice rolled her eyes taking a seat in the class. We'd been to college more times than we would like to admit, but it helped us stay in one place longer.

"This time it's different," she said looking up. "Is that her?" She questioned hitting me in the arm. "She's pretty," she said with a smile watching as Isabella took a silent seat next to me. She didn't bother to look up at me, she simply took out her notebook before glancing at her phone.

"Alright get into groups of three everyone," Carlisle announced walking into the classroom. Bella looked around the room, her eyes landing on a girl named Jessica who mouthed a silent apology. The thing is she wasn't really sorry, she didn't want Bella in her group.

"You're Isabella, right?" Alice questioned leaning over me. I shot her a glare before sinking back in my seat. There was no point in arguing with Alice about anything. She always got her way.

""Uh, yea," she said glancing up at me.

"You can work with us," Alice announced making room for her in the already overcrowded section. One... two... three... I counted in my head knowing she was going to flip her hair in my direction. Isabella always had a habit of doing that, teasing me unintentionally. She liked to breath in my direction, of flip her hair, making her scent drift over in my direction.

"Alright," Isabella said with a smile showing off her perfect dimples.

"I want you each to write two papers," Carlisle announced writing the subject on the board. "Who's Sitting Next To You," he wrote on the board making me silently curse him. It was his famous getting to know your classmates project. Isabella was going to get to ask me questions, and I was going to have to answer. "Ask questions about each other, if you don't get it done in class I expect you to meet up with each other and have it finished by Wednesday, our next meeting period," he called over the instantaneously chatter of everyone.

"Isabella..." Alice trailed on scribbling her name at the top of the paper. "What's your last name?"

"Swan," she said writing my name flawlessly across her paper. Usually Isabella had shitty handwriting, this time it was gorgeous. I always thought it was strange that such a beautiful girl would have such crappy handwriting. Although, Alice use to have quite shitty hand writing, and she had always been a beauty.

"So Edward," Isabella said tapping her pencil. "What should I know about you?" She questioned licking her lips. She was going to be the death of me.  
"I like the color green," I said shrugging my shoulders scribbling Alice's name on top of my paper when Carlisle walked over placing his hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Switch groups. You can't write a paper on someone you already know. Alice, that's cheating," he said waving her over to Mike and Jessica. They were making small talk pretending like they didn't know each other, when in reality they knew each other quite well. "Look's like it's just you two," Alice said glancing over to me giving me a sympathetic glance.

"Edward," She said using that voice. It was the voice she used when she knew something, or when she wanted something. "We're not going to get this done in class, because I've got a job interview in thirty minutes," she said closing her notebook. "Meet me at Rochelle's at nine. It's a bar," she clarified looking me up and down. "Please don't bail, I need a good grade in this class. I can't bullshit the assignment since Mr. Cullen is obviously your dad," she announced before walking up to Carlisle.

"I'll try," I said with a groan knowing not going wasn't an option. English had always been her strong point, I wasn't about to let her fail something, because i didn't want her to get to know me.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Alice said putting her arms around my shoulders. "You'll get the paper done tonight," she said with a smile. "Tell me about the famous Isabella," Alice said once we were outside of the humans earshot.

"Nothing to tell," I said giving the shrug of my shoulders. "She's just Isabella," I announced walking down the street with her. Alice and I were nothing alike, then again we were more alike than the rest of my family. She was the only one I could talk to, and maybe I could tell her about Isabella. "You know the first two stories."

"Tell me the others," she interjected with a smile. Alice was the one who wanted to know the most about Isabella. Everyone in my family was curious about her, after all, wouldn't you be curious about her? But Alice was the one who wanted to know about her, not about who she was to me.  
"You can't tell anyone, not even Jasper," I said knowing Alice told Jasper everything.

"I can keep a secret from him," she said getting into the silver Volvo.

"We were in Washington the last time I met Isabella," I said unwilling to share the other stories with Alice. The last time I met Isabella was the best time. "We were in Seattle, everyone was there but I never told anyone," I announced making Alice focus entirely on the story. "We were at some all ages club that you dragged me to, and Isabella and I talked for what seemed like hours. I'd gotten to know her all over again. I think that's the best thing about all this, every time she's exactly the same, but so much about her changes at the same time. Anyways, we got to know each other, and at the end of the night she gave me a kiss, before disappearing into the night," I recalled the night perfectly. From every topic, to the way her hair was. Seattle Bella, was the best Bella so far. In Seattle she was vibrant, and daring. She was exotic and spontaneous, she was a Bella entirely different.

"What happened?" Alice questioned as soon as I started the car.

"Nothing that night. We talked about every thing. Topics from her overbearing mother to her favorite food, no subject was off topic. Then she left, and I let her go. It wasn't till weeks after that I met her again. Carlisle took all of us to a party, I know you remember that night, it was the night you and Jasper danced for the first time," I explained watching a smile spread across her lips. "That night Isabella was there, her mother was one of the artists," I explained shaking my head. "The thing about Bella, is she is always unpredictable. She came up to me, talking about wine," I said recalling the night.

"Wine?" Alice questioned raising her eyebrow.

"I think she was slightly buzzed," I said brushing it off. "She told me she wanted to get out of the stiff party. She said she wanted to run away, so we ran. That's why you couldn't find me after the party, Isabella and I went to a diner. She had the Mushroom Ravioli and made me eat along with her. You know, Seattle was the one time it wasn't my fault," I said in a low voice shaking my head. "Isabella was different in Seattle too. She knew nothing about our kind, she was completely ignorant to the world around her. Every other time she's been too aware," I explained to Alice.

"Too aware?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"She's always known, on some level each time we meet, what I am. In Seattle I honestly don't believe she had a clue," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Anyways, that night she took me to some stingy bar," I said with a smile. "It smelled of the worst kind of mold, and a girl like her was on every guys mind. She said she went there to feel alive, but at the end of the night, she ran outside in the street without looking. She had no clue there was a truck coming right for her, she had no clue how close it was. Unfortunately neither did I. Seattle was the one time it wasn't my fault. In Seattle, she got killed by a normal man. She was with me, but it wasn't my fault," I said shaking my head.

"What do you think it means?" Alice questioned knowing I always read too much into things.

"It's not what I am," I said motioning to me. "It's just me. I'm bad for her."

"Or she's bad for you," Alice interjecting giving me a wink. "The worst things, are always the best things. Keep that in mind."

**_A/N: What do you think of Seattle Bella? You'll get to know that version of Bella better in later chapters(:_**

**_Little side note, I finally found a beta-reader! I'm super excited to have help on the stories. So all the chapters will be written a lot better, including this one. _**

**_~xoxoxox_**


	5. Chapter Four: Perfect Stranger

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Myers. **

_BPOV_

"How did you get a date with the hottie?" Jessica questioned walking into the bathroom. How she knew about me meeting Edward at a bar was beyond me. It wasn't even a date, it was a homework thing. The only reason we were even meeting at Rochelle's was because of the fact that Jessica told me I was going clubbing with her.

"First of all, how do you know? Secondly it isn't a date. It's the English homework," I told her rolling my eyes before finishing my makeup. Jessica went into the bedroom to change into a mini dress like I was wearing.

"How do I know? Are you kidding me? Everyone knows about that date. This might be New York but when you score a man like that everyone knows," she said coming back into view. "Yes, or no?" She questioned putting the topic on hold. She chose a basic white mini dress, not the best for clubbing.

"White?" I questioned watching Jessica scan over the dress before running back into the room. "It's not a date," I called over my shoulder walking into the living room. "It's for school, don't make it into something it's not," I told her watching her roll her eyes.

"Please," she said snatching her purse. "He's coming out to a bar to meet with you. By the end of the night you're going to be butt naked in his bedroom. Oh baby," Jessica moaned with a slight giggle walking out of the small apartment. The Bar was only a block away from the apartment so we always walked. "Look who's already here," she said pointing to the bar. I rolled my eyes walking over to where he was sitting.

"You showed," I said sitting down. I wasn't exactly sure he would show up, he didn't strike me as the kind of guy to just do as he was told.

"You asked, I came," he said shrugging his shoulders. God that voice was beyond intoxicating. I couldn't remember how to breathe properly for a minute. "What do you want to know? I have things to do," he basically snapped trying to hurry me along.

"The basics I suppose," I said waving down the bartender. "Favorite things, what you like to do for fun," I rambled off a few examples as the bartender came into view. "Two corona's please," I said watching him eye me before pursing his lips.

"I.D." he announced making me dig through my purse for a fake I.D. Bartenders in New York weren't the hardest people on the earth to fool. If I get an I.D that says I'm 5'2 and have brown hair they'll buy it. I finally fished the I.D. out of my purse sliding it to him.

"I pegged you for a whine drinker," Edward said as soon as the bartender left.

"Usually I am." Honestly I preferred a glass of wine over a glass of beer any day of the week. Wine was my guilty pleasure. "The wine here is outrageous though. Give me a beer, and I'm good," I said with a slight laugh. It was true, I've been drinking beer since high school when it was the only thing I could get my hands on.

"What kind is your favorite?" I questioned trying to get to know as much about him that I could.

"Wine," he said with a smile. "Can we get a bottle of wine here?" He questioned waving his hand at the bartender. Without question came a bottle of wine along with two beers. "Want some?" He poured some in a glass before I could even answer the question. I wasn't going to refuse when he just got a bottle of wine, but one glass of this and I had a decent buzz.

"Where are you from Mr. Cullen?" I questioned giving a giggle after taking a sip of whine.

"Alaska," he said folding his hands with a smile. Figures he's from Alaska, he's too pale to be from anywhere else. We sat at the bar for what felt like hours talking and polishing off the bottle of wine.

By the end of the night I hadn't gotten all that much out of Edward. I figured out he's from Alaska, Carlisle and Esme are his adoptive parents, and all of his siblings are adopted as well. He shared nothing else. I on the other hand answered every question he asked. We talked about my childhood, my mother, my best friends, everything. In one night, he knew more about me than most people ever knew about me.

"It's been a blast," I said holding onto the bar making sure I could actually stand on my own. "But, I need to get home," I explained taking a last sip of my glass.

"Do you even have a ride?" He questioned raising a slight eyebrow.

"Nope," I slurred with a smile. "Walk me home," I announced feeling something slip over my shoulders. I couldn't bring myself too look up at his face. The mere smell of his coat was doing funny things to me. I couldn't walk right due to the alcohol, and on top of that I kept putting my face in his coat to get the smell. It was so familiar just like everything about him.

"You're going to fall in the road," he said with a chuckle pulling me to his side before stiffing up. He was so cold.

"Edward!" I hissed slipping out of the coat. "You're freezing. Take the damn coat back," I slurred watching him hold it to my shoulders.

"I'm not that cold, Swan," he mumbled supporting most of my weight. By this time I was useless. There wasn't anything I could do but think about the nice warm bed I was going to be sleeping in. "What way to your apartment?" He questioned making me look around. I didn't know New York as well as Jessica did.

"I think it's," I said turning around too fast. "Shit," I cursed biting my lip. "Uhm... I'm not sure," I admitted looking up at him. He gave a chuckle before pointing to his car.

"Always so forgetful," he said in such a low voice I'm not sure he meant for me to hear him. "You can crash at my place," he said getting me into the car. I knew I shouldn't get in the car with a perfect stranger, let alone go to his house. For some reason I trusted him. I made my way into the car, not even waiting for him to start it before closing my eyes drifting into the most peaceful form of sleep.

_**Let me know what you think!(:**_


End file.
